


Frigid

by svana_vrika



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Angry Sex, Complete, First Time, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Yaoi, uke Sanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/svana_vrika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo and Sanzo get separated from Hakkai and Goku in the middle of a winter storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frigid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caesaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesaria/gifts).



> Written for the Yuletide_Smut LJ Community Challenge. Betaed by seshats_prodigy, but I touched it last. All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is written solely for fun, and no infringement is intended. Saiyuki and the scenarios and characters involved are the intellectual property of Minekura Kazuya.
> 
> Minor mention of other series characters. 
> 
> No spoilers of which I'm aware

Gojyo despised the winter. Sure, it was good for sukiyaki and hot sake, but beyond that, he didn’t see the appeal. He was a hot blooded creature by nature, yet the cold seemed to affect him as it would creatures on the opposite end of the spectrum. He felt slow and sluggish. Grouchy and depressed. And the only things that could sufficiently arouse him were his desires to fuck and fight. The redhead snorted. As if either scenario was likely in _this_ wintery wilderness. The only decent- and he used that term loosely- beings around were his travel companions, and the weather sucked balls so bad that even the most zealous (and the most stupid!) youkai bounty hunter had more than likely found someplace warm and dry to hunker down. Yet there _they_ were, plodding on through a winter storm that made those two days they’d spent with Yakumo seem like fucking summer vacation- all because Sanzo was in a bitch over their late start that morning. Granted, Gojyo had been partially- alright, mostly- responsible for that, but the chick had wanted the Sha buffet for breakfast, and he simply wasn’t the kind of guy to deny a needy girl the meal of her life. 

“This sucks,” he complained loudly, tired of hearing only the wind and the soft, hissing sound of the snow. He drew his cloak tighter around himself as he waited for a reply, and when none came, he scowled and shouted, “This fucking sucks!” Bastards! How dare they ignore him? Fuck knew they were close enough to hear him, and he knew he couldn’t be the _only_ one who felt that way. Gojyo snorted again as he looked at the three figures moving slowly in front of him. Then again, maybe he was. After all, Hakkai rarely complained about _anything_ , and the chimp was behaving with his usual inane enthusiasm, trouncing through the snow like some teen on a ski trip, all hepped up on hot chocolate. As for the priest- well, Sanzo was so fucking frigid that he probably felt right at home in the sub-zero temperatures and pelting snow. 

The thought brought a smirk to his lips, and actually chuckling a bit, he stopped to fish out his cigarettes from beneath the cumbersome robe. “Fuck, I don’t know how he deals with this shit all the time,” he muttered as he drew out his Hi-Lites.

“Kappa!” The shout startled Gojyo so badly that he dropped the pack of precious smokes into the snow. “Get your ass moving, or I swear, we’ll leave you behind!” 

The redhead scowled, defiantly meeting the purple gaze- or what he could see of it- through the whirling white. It just figured that the priest would pick that moment to decide to pay attention to what he was doing. “ _Yes,_ Sanzo-sama,” he replied in a tone he knew would further infuriate the other. “Just as soon as you light me a cigarette since you made me drop what was left of mine.” 

“Ch. Like hell. Your clumsy incompetence is hardly my fault.” The blonde turned from him a bit, and then Gojyo watched in disbelief as he brought a hand up to block the wind and lit a Marlboro _right in front of his face_. “Hn. It really is too windy to smoke,” he commented after his first drag, and then he nonchalantly flicked the newly lit stick into the snow.

The redhead gaped, stupefied, and then he started to sputter. “Wh- Too… _What?_ ” Suddenly, his eyes narrowed. He could just make out a satisfied smirk curving up Sanzo’s lips through the maelstrom. “Too windy my ass! You did that on purpose, you shitty asshole of a priest!” 

“Whether I did or not is my business. After all, they’re mine; I can do with them as I please.” Sanzo turned away from him, and Gojyo _swore_ he could hear the bastard chuckle. His eyes drifted down to where the filtered end of the Marlboro was slowly being buried by the snow, and something inside of him snapped. Being caught in the middle of fucking nowhere in the biggest blizzard of the century had been bad enough, but he’d be damned if he was going to tolerate the monk’s holier-than-thou attitude on top of it. Scowling, he stalked after the shorter male, and when he was close enough, he grabbed hold of his arm.

“I wasn’t done bitching at you, prick!” he growled as he jerked the blonde around to face him- and lost his footing in the process. The next thing he knew, they both were on the ground. Or rather, Sanzo was. And from the murderous look in the priest’s eyes, he was beyond pissed at finding himself pinned between the redhead and the ice beneath him. Within seconds, Gojyo felt the press of the Smith and Wesson to his temple, and his eyes widening, he scrambled to get to his feet. And then he froze. _’If he’s got his piece out, then what’s-‘_

“Get the fuck _off!_ ” Gojyo yelped when Sanzo kicked him hard in the ankle, and he rolled to the side of the priest, who promptly got up, his weapon still trained on the hanyou. Two bullets hit the ground to the right of his head, and then the blonde took off after Hakkai and Goku. 

Gojyo lay there for a moment, and then, with a smirk, he finally got up and started walking. _Something_ had turned Mr. Frigid on, and though he didn’t have the slightest idea as to what, the knowledge made the biting wind seem less cold- at least until he walked into something immovable and landed in the snow on his ass again. “Fuck!” He looked up to see a pair of violet eyes glaring at him through the blizzard. “Sanzo? What the hell?” he groused as he got to his feet again. 

“Look around, baka. Do you see any sign of a trail? Goku and Hakkai!” he snarled when he received a blank look in response. “Thanks to your stupid ass, we’ve lost them. I swear, if I end up wandering through this shit with _you_ all night, I will kill you.” 

“And how the hell is this _my_ fault? Enlighten me, Sanzo- _sama_!” Once again, he found himself looking down a length of cold steel, and with a scowl, he snapped his jaw shut and side-stepped around the priest. 

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” 

“To take a shit,” he called back, instinctively ducking his head to the left to avoid the bullet the monk fired. “To find shelter, asshole! _You_ might feel right at home in this crap, but I sure as hell don’t. Besides, Hakkai would have holed up in the first decent spot he found as soon as he realized we weren’t with them anymore. So keep looking for them if you want, but I’m-“ Gojyo scowled when the blonde none-too-gently pushed him aside to take the lead again. Whatever he’d thought he’d felt back then must have been a mistake. There wasn’t anything cute about Sanzo at all. 

For the next little while they went on like that, Gojyo following the increasingly dimming blur ahead of him. He hated this shit; the whirling snow and biting wind confused his sense of time and direction, and as twilight darkened into night, they still hadn’t found a trace of Goku and Hakkai, let alone any shelter. Frustrated and frozen to the bone, the redhead forced his aching legs to increase their pace. He was convinced that Sanzo was leading them in circles, and he’d had enough. Either the blonde would let him lead for a while, or they would go their separate ways. By the time he’d caught up to the priest, however, the shorter male had stopped again, and Gojyo could tell by his posture that he was focusing on something in the distance. “Sanzo?” 

“This way.” With the grunted words, the monk veered to the left. 

“Fuck that!” The blonde continued despite his protest, and once again, the hanyou was left to catch up with him. “This is bullshit!” he called out, tripping a bit in the uneven snow and careening off of a tree. “You’ve been leading for fuck knows how long now and gotten us nowhere. Why the hell should I-“ The redhead froze, his mouth gaping slightly; he could just make out what appeared to be a small barn through the storm. “How the fuck did you know about that?” he demanded crossly. 

“The weather.” Sanzo rolled his eyes as he continued to break the trail; he could sense Gojyo’s confusion without even seeing his face. “The wind died a bit at that particular spot, and when I stopped to determine why, I could see a change in the way the snow was falling. I swear, for being half youkai, your senses are for shit, Kappa.” 

Gojyo snapped his jaw shut and pressed onward, shaking his head in disbelief. Hell, he would have even been impressed had it been _Hakkai_ who had found the structure. But then, Sanzo was always so busy being the proverbial thorn in his ass that the redhead rarely thought about how skilled he truly was. He snorted to himself. Not that he had any intention of telling the bastard as much. “It’s about damned time,” he said aloud, and making a wide berth around the blonde, he started to look for the entrance. “Over here!” he shouted over the wind once he'd rounded the corner of the building, and then he stumbled to the structure, cursing under his breath when he tried it. “It’s locked! Either that, or frozen shut.” He narrowed his eyes and took another look at the wall he was facing. “There’s a window, though. Hang on! I’ll bust it out!” He started to free his arm from the heavy cloak so that he could use his elbow, and then he froze as he felt the all-too-familiar whiz of a bullet pass by his right cheek. “Bastard!” he shouted over the sound of breaking glass. “Give me a fucking warning next time, damn it!” His hands numb beneath his gloves, he knocked the remaining shards out with his fist and then shimmied inside onto some sort of work bench. Despite his urge to collapse right there now that he was out of the wind, he hurried to the door, a cocky grin curving up his lips as he opened it for the priest. “Welcome home, Sanzo-sama!” he said, stooping into a low bow.

“Ch. Moron.” 

The blonde pushed past him, nearly knocking him over again, and with a scowl, Gojyo shut the door behind him. Pointedly ignoring the shorter male, he moved further into the building and then stopped to look around as he brushed the snow and myriad slivers of glass from his cloak. His nose wrinkled a bit as he breathed in the cold, dry smell of grain, and as his eyes became accustomed to the darkness, he spotted the remnants of a haystack, a watering trough, and a couple of keg-sized barrels. “Yeah, this will do.” 

“I’m _so_ glad you approve,” Sanzo drawled sarcastically in response. “Otherwise, I don’t know how I would have lived with myself.” His pistol still drawn, the priest shook off his hood and then moved around the large room, examining every shadow and corner for a hidden threat. “There’s nothing here.” 

Gojyo bit back the ‘no shit’ that was on the tip of his tongue, and he nodded. “Yeah, I didn’t sense anything either.” He walked back over to the bench beneath the window and picked up a piece of leather harness. “Looks like an old horse barn. Oi, Sanzo, take a look in those barrels, ne?” 

“I don’t need you to tell me that,” the priest replied dourly, and when Gojyo looked up, he saw that the other had already removed one of the lids. “Oats,” the blonde continued, and pulling off his glove, he ran his hand through the coarsely ground grain. “Whole oats. Fairly good quality, too.” 

“Well, lucky horse,” came the sarcastic reply. “Too bad it’s not here; you could shoot it and we could eat its well-fed ass.” 

“You are _such_ an idiot.” Sanzo turned his back on him disdainfully and opened the second barrel. The next thing Gojyo knew, he’d been hit in the chest with a slightly wrinkled, but otherwise sound, apple. “We have food,” the blonde continued as he looked around again. “And we should be able to build a small fire in that trough.” He pointed to a stack of empty burlap bags. “Take some of those and try and block the window, but leave enough of a gap at the top so we don’t asphyxiate from the smoke.”

“But of course. I live to serve, Sanzo-sama.” When his snark drew no response, he looked over at the blonde again, his brow quirking a bit as he watched the priest stoop to take hold of the edge of the trough. He couldn’t help it. A fine ass was a fine ass, even if it did belong to the biggest ass he knew. 

“What the fuck are you staring at?” 

Gojyo blinked, then met the narrowed violet eyes and smirked. “I just wasn’t sure if a delicate creature such as yourself would be able to- the window. Right.” He backed away from the weapon trained at his head, and once Sanzo started dragging the trough again, he turned away and went to grab a few of the sacks. Laying them three thick and using some old horseshoe nails and a hammer, he secured the bulky layer of burlap over the broken window. By the time he was done, he was covered with snow again, and shivering, he hopped off of the bench and hurried over to the fire the blonde had started. “What now?” he demanded, holding his hands as close to the flames as he dared, his entire body breaking out into goose bumps as the warmth penetrated his flesh. 

Sanzo snorted as he shrugged out of his wet cloak. “I shouldn’t have to tell you what to do now, baka. It isn’t the first time we’ve been caught in the weather like this.” His damp robe came next, followed by the long, black gloves, and then the blonde sat down to tug off his soaked boots and socks. 

“I know that,” Gojyo snapped in return as he started to unfasten his cloak. “I just wanted to make sure you didn’t have anymore menial labor for me, Sanzo-sama. Especially since you’re already so comfortably settled on your high and mighty ass.” 

The blonde shot him a death glare, and then looked toward the fire again. “Snow. For water.” He got to his feet and went back to the stall, coming back a few seconds later with a couple of buckets. “I’ll bring some hay closer to the fire in the meantime.” 

Gojyo arched his brow as he took the pails; though the priest wasn’t shivering, he could tell from the way his jaw was clenched and the slightly blue tinge to his lips that he was much colder than he was letting on. His gaze flicked lower, and he winced inwardly when he saw the probably painful hardness of the other man’s nipples pressing against the thin silk of his undershirt. “Nah, I got it. Get back to the fire and warm up. No really, you don’t have to thank me,” he called after the priest when he did just that. “Bastard,” he muttered under his breath as he opened the door. Given how fond the priest was of work, had a sneaking suspicion that he’d just been played, but short of calling Sanzo on it and risking getting shot in the process, there wasn’t a whole hell of a lot he could do about it except follow through. 

Still grumbling to himself, he filled the two buckets and then dropped them unceremoniously at the blonde’s side. When he returned with the first load of hay, Sanzo had placed the snow over the fire, and by the time he’d hauled enough over to make decent pallets for them both, the water was boiling. The steam mingled with the smoke and wafted through the barn, making the air temperature around the trough seem almost balmy after what they’d been walking through. Before the priest could bark out another set of orders, Gojyo stripped off his cloak and the damp leather jacket beneath, and then dropped onto his ass to tug off his boots and socks. “Fuck, yeah,” he sighed, leaning back on the hay behind him and extending his legs. He wriggled his toes toward the fire, and a pleasured shudder ran through him when the warmth started to penetrate his frozen feet. “That’s good.” 

Sanzo snorted as he picked up a large handful of the dried grasses and started to twist them. “I swear, Kappa, only you could make sitting by a fire sound obscene.”

Gojyo smirked and tilted his head toward the blonde. “It’s what I do,” he replied cheekily, his brow arching as he observed the other man. “What _are_ you doing?” 

The blonde looked at him dourly and continued working with the hay. A few minutes later, he’d fashioned a thick, rough braid, and then he got to his feet and slipped the length through one of the bucket handles, using it as a sort of potholder to lift the boiling water from the fire. The hanyou watched for a moment, and then rose himself and made his way to the workbench. When he returned, he smirked a bit in response to Sanzo’s arched brow and tossed him the piece of harness he’d noticed before. “Try that.” 

“What for?” He turned his back on the redhead. “I have my water,” he continued before making his way over to the bench himself, and as he rummaged around, Gojyo swore he caught a hint of a smirk on the shorter man’s lips. 

“Bastard,” he muttered as he stooped to retrieve the piece of leather, and he frowned slightly as he pulled the second bucket of water from the fire. Granted, he and Sanzo goaded each other all the time, but after tramping around in a fucking blizzard all afternoon because the priest had felt the need to make a point, the hanyou wasn’t really in the mood to deal with it. 

“Oi.” Gojyo ignored the blonde’s grunt, only to have something tossed at his feet a second later. When he looked down, he saw a slightly battered hopper pan on the ground. 

“What the hell is that for?” 

“You can piss in it for all I care,” came the curt reply as the blonde crouched down beside his bucket and carefully poured some of the hot water into a similar pan. Once he’d washed it out to his satisfaction, he straightened again and moved away, returning a moment later with a couple of apples and some of the dried oats in the bottom of the makeshift dish. Once the priest added water to the grain, Gojyo realized what he was doing, and with a sigh, he picked up the tin and rinsed it out. He was sure that the makeshift porridge would taste like shit, but it would be hot and filling, and fuck knew he’d certainly eaten worse on their little field trip. 

By the time Gojyo had retrieved his oats and apples, Sanzo was already eating, and once his mush was ready, the redhead followed the priest’s example and used chunks of the fruit to scoop up the thick, sticky paste. Truth be told, it wasn’t as bad as he’d thought it was going to be; the sweetness of the apple added enough flavor to the porridge to make it palatable, and by the time he’d emptied his tin, Gojyo felt a lot more comfortable and a lot less bitchy than he had before he’d eaten. 

Until he heard the soft click of a lighter and caught the scent of a freshly lit cigarette wafting through the air. 

The jolt of need that ran through him was so strong that it made his longest celibate spell seem as simple and as effortless as breathing, and when he cast a sidelong look at the blonde and saw him take a long, slow drag, it was all he could do to stifle his groan. “Oi, Sanzo-“ 

“No.” 

Gojyo scowled and angrily tossed his empty tin aside. “You don’t even know what I was going to ask, you shitty monk!” 

“Doesn’t matter.” The priest took another drag off of his Marlboro, his eyes lidding slightly as he exhaled a soft stream of white. The redhead clenched his jaw (and his slightly trembling hands) and looked away. As badly as he wanted the nicotine, there wasn’t a point. Sanzo had been in major dick mode since well before they’d found shelter, and his response was just part of the attitude. And then Gojyo caught sight of that smirk from the corner of his eye again.

“What the fuck is so fu-“ The redhead’s irate demand died on his lips, and as he watched the partially smoked cigarette make a slow arc through the air toward the fire, everything froze- until the stick landed in the flames. “You bastard!” Crimson eyes blazing, Gojyo dove for the shorter male, pinning Sanzo to the ground before the priest had time to react. “Don’t even think about it!” he growled when the blonde made a grab for his gun, and he batted the piece away, sending the Smith and Wesson skittering across the floor of the barn. “That’s twice you’ve done that to me, you asshole!” he continued, meeting the hatefully narrowed violet gaze with a pissed off look of his own, roughly grabbing Sanzo’s hands before the priest could hit him or push him away. “You know I don’t fuck around when it comes to my nicotine, so why the hell are you deliberately-“ Gojyo’s eyes widened suddenly as he recalled his nearly forgotten discovery from earlier that day, and then his hold on Sanzo’s wrists tightened as a very slow, very _smug_ smirk curved his lips upward. “You sick bastard,” he murmured with a knowing leer. “You fucking get off on getting me pissed, don’t you!” 

“You’re delusional,” Sanzo growled, his tone promising certain death as soon as he was freed. “As if I could ever find a perverted roach kappa like you even remotely arousing!” 

Gojyo’s smirk widened and he dipped his head closer. “Then why are you blushing, Cherry-chan?” he asked, his slightly sharper vision having noticed the hint of dull color that had crept into the shorter man’s cheeks at his accusation. “And why aren’t you using your legs to try and push me off, hmm? Afraid of what I might find if you do?” 

“Fuck you!” 

“Hn. I don’t think so.” The hanyou gave a rather dark-sounding chuckle, his lips precariously close to the blonde’s. “Sha Gojyo doesn’t bottom to anyone. I don’t care how hot the other guy is. Ah ah!” The redhead pulled back a bit when Sanzo’s teeth snapped viciously at his lower lip. “None of that. I’m on to you now, Sanzo-sama,” he continued as he lowered his head again, his long tresses curtaining either side of their faces. “This is your twisted fantasy, remember? And I’ve never been able to refuse a pretty blonde.” 

“Touch me, and I’ll kill you.” 

Gojyo gave him an almost pitying look as he chuckled. “Bullshit.” The hanyou shifted and pressed his thigh to Sanzo’s groin, his eyes lidding a bit when he felt the priest’s erection. “You’re already hard just from thinking about it, Cherry. So why fight it?” He closed the distance, brushing his lips almost chastely over the blonde’s. “You have your chance at the real thing, and I can guarantee you it will be better than the quick wank I’d bet you were planning on after I’d fallen asleep.” The priest’s expression remained hard and unyielding, and with a sigh, Gojyo loosened his grip. He wasn’t so much of a prick that he’d force himself on the other, no matter how badly he knew Sanzo wanted (and needed!) it. However, before he could move completely away, hands tangled roughly in his hair, and when he yelped from the pull, a hungry tongue thrust deep into his mouth. Gojyo’s eyes widened slightly in shock; the priest definitely knew how to kiss, and as he finally responded, he couldn’t help but wonder what other talents Sanzo had been hiding. 

“Don’t call me that.” The redhead blinked, as much from the abrupt end of the kiss as from the ground out words, and the monk rolled his eyes at the confusion that flitted through the taller male’s gaze. “I’m no innocent. What you don’t know about me could fill a book, Kappa.” 

“Is that so?” Gojyo gave a toothy grin and shifted his thigh to rub over the shorter man’s cock again, chuckling low in his throat at the stifled curse he earned in response. “Well, you fooled the fuck out of me. So tell me, Sanzo-sama,” he murmured, rubbing his leg lightly against the hard bulge. “Who was the lucky bastard that got to you first? Tell me,” he demanded softly, pressing harder still, enthralled by the way pleasure and resistance danced across the blonde’s elegant features. “Tell me,” he said again as he ceased the torment, an intrigued brow arching at the nearly inaudible sound he heard when he stopped. _’I’ll be damned! And he’s had the balls to call_ me _perverted all this time!’_ “Well, Sanzo?” he asked, his own cock pulsing slightly at the strangled groan the priest gave when he started his rubbing again. Gojyo continued with the teasing until the silent monk arched against his leg, and then he stopped. “Answer my question and I’ll give you more,” he offered before slowly rimming the cusp of Sanzo’s ear with the tip of his tongue. “I know better than to think it was Koumyou,” he continued, catching the sensitive lobe with his teeth- and quickly shifting his leg away when the blonde tried to arch into him again. “And I’d bet my dick it wasn’t that fruit Dougan- though, knowing what I do now, I’m sure you popped his ass a time or two.” He snickered when Sanzo remained obstinately silent, and he lifted his hand, running his fingers over the hardness pressing against the faded denim. “Didn’t you?” 

“Yes!” The priest all but spat the word as he arched into the barely-there touch, and Gojyo rewarded him by firmly palming the substantial length. 

“See, that wasn’t so difficult now, was it?” Nimble fingers unfastened the button on the priest’s jeans, and Gojyo came to full hardness himself when he slid his hand beneath the fly to better gauge the shorter man’s size. “Damn, Sanzo,” he drawled, and then he kissed the blonde again, hungrily stripping his mouth as he fondled and squeezed the impressive thickness. The priest groaned and writhed beneath him, feverishly returning the kiss, and Gojyo couldn’t help but grind his own aching cock against the taut thigh beneath his groin. This was good, _so_ good- better than any sex he’d had in a while, and he hadn’t even fucked the other man yet. 

Sanzo’s dick stiffened and jerked beneath his hand, and with a low chuckle, the hanyou pulled away from the kiss and once again stopped his teasing. “Hn, not yet, Sanzo-sama,” he murmured his own need blatantly obvious as he rolled off of the violet-eyed male. “We’re just starting to have fun; you can’t blow already.” He tugged the priest’s jeans and boxers down, his brow arching slightly when his knuckles brushed against something in the hay. A slow smirk curved his mouth upward when he saw the piece of harness, and he picked it up, his tongue darting over his lower lip. “Besides, you haven’t answered my question, yet.” 

Dazed and darkened violet eyes looked at him in disbelief, and then Sanzo scowled and dropped his head back into the hay again. “Who says _anyone_ ever took me, you fucking tease?” he demanded irately, and after a moment, he rolled to his side and away from the redhead. However, before he could get up, Gojyo had him pinned again, and the hanyou chuckled as he settled firmly on the monk’s thighs. 

“No one has to.” He gave a predatory grin, stroking the short length of leather up the vein that ran along the bottom of the blonde’s cock. “You might be the instigator, but I can tell it gets you hot having someone else in control for a change. And from the slutty _needy_ noises you make when I won’t let you get off -“ He traced the supple strap over Sanzo’s slick tip and then chuckled again. “Yeah, Sanzo-sama. You’d _much_ rather have your ass full of dick than top. So tell me.” He dipped his head and blew a soft breath over the blonde’s weeping crown as he deftly wrapped the strip of leather around the base of Sanzo’s cock and cinched the buckle. “Who fucked you first?” 

If the situation hadn’t been so damned erotic, Gojyo would have laughed out loud at the blonde’s expression when the priest looked down and saw the makeshift cock ring binding his engorged shaft. However, in his current frame of mind, he found the mixture of enraged disbelief and embarrassed arousal endearing in a sadistic sort of way, and he couldn’t help but dip his head and kiss the shorter man again. “It’s your own fault, you know,” he murmured when Sanzo’s lips remained obstinately hard and closed. “I could be giving you the fuck of your life right now if you’d just answer my question.” As he spoke, a rare moment of kappa clarity struck him, and he straightened, the hungry crimson softening slightly with comprehension. “That’s it, isn’t it? Why you won’t answer. You _never have_ bottomed before, and you’re sc-“ 

“I’m not afraid of you!” Sanzo’s eyes blazed defiantly despite the slightly petulant tone in his voice, and this time, Gojyo couldn’t help but snicker a bit. 

“Good,” he replied, a cocky grin peeling his lips upward. “’Cause I really have no plans of stopping, _Cherry-chan_.” He nudged the blonde’s legs apart with a rather insistent knee, tanned fingers sensually stroking along a creamy inner thigh toward the heat of the priest’s most intimate spot. “Not when it’s obvious you want it _so_ bad,” he added with another husky chuckle, his tongue darting out to swipe through the pre-seed gathered at Sanzo’s crown as he lightly pressed his finger against the virgin pucker. A surprised groan escaped him when the tip slid in with fairly little resistance. “Yeah, you want it _real_ fucking bad, don’t you?”

Embarrassment flitted through the lust-darkened violet, and Sanzo turned his head away. “Stubborn bastard,” Gojyo muttered with a sigh as he continued to tease the silky walls just past the blonde’s pucker with a slightly bent fingertip. “Would it really cost you that much to admit that you want me?” he asked in an almost conversational tone, and then he pressed his digit into the searing heat clear to the knuckle. 

“Ye-ah, _fuck!_ ” Gojyo’s brow arched at the way Sanzo’s body reacted so wantonly from the slight increase in fullness and pressure, and licking his lips, he started to thrust his finger, his dick throbbing against his jeans every time that pale, lanky body jerked in response to his teasing. From the way the priest’s cock throbbed angrily above its restraint, he was certain the blonde would have come by now, just from his fingering alone, and _that_ mental image tore a hungry moan from his throat. 

“Damn it, Sanzo!” he growled, and then he kissed him fiercely, using the distraction to slip a second finger inside the monk’s tunnel. “Tell me you want me,” he insisted, pressing deep enough to lightly stroke over the blonde’s sweet spot, his free hand fumbling with his own button and zip to free his aching erection when the shorter man arched and cried out raspily in response. “Tell me, damn it!” he all but panted as he continued tormenting them _both_ through his own brand of stubbornness, not sure he even _wanted_ to know why he needed to hear it so badly. Sanzo rolled his hips upward in response to his teasing, but his jaw remained firmly clenched, and Gojyo added a third finger, twisting and scissoring the digits and then pressing in deep again. 

“ _Yes!_ ” The hanyou’s head snapped up, his brow arching, and he nearly came at the sound the blonde made when his fingers ceased their thrusting. For a moment, Sanzo held his gaze, and then he turned his head away. “Just- yes.” 

The redhead briefly considered forcing the priest to actually _say the words_ , but he figured that, even painfully aroused, Sanzo probably had his limits. So, rather than risk fucking up what might be a once in a lifetime chance, he eased his fingers out and then settled between the shorter man’s legs. His eyes drifted down to the soft, open pucker, and with a groan, he shoved down his jeans. “You look so good like this, Sanzo,” he muttered as he took hold of his own aching cock and traced his tip around the blonde’s ring, his length pulsing needily in his hand at the sight of his pre-come glistening like some sort of homing beacon around the tight hole. His lips parted slightly, he watched himself press into the monk’s heat, and then he arched his hips forward slowly and buried himself clear to his balls with a groan. As much as he loved sex with a woman, there was just _something_ about fucking a man. But, after having Sanzo like this, he dazedly wondered if either would have the same appeal as they had in the past. 

“Damn it, Kappa! _Move_!” 

_’Then again…’_

“And take that fucking thing off my dick! I told you what you wanted to know!” 

Gojyo’s gaze drifted down to the blonde’s angry shaft as he slowly eased out of that heat. “Hn.” He snapped his hips forward again, smirking smugly as Sanzo’s pissiness vanished with a rather wanton cry. “Not just yet,” he decided as he established a slow, hard rhythm. “Your cherry ass is already about to blow, and I wanna make sure I reap the benefits when you do.” He chuckled as he started to piston harder into the priest. “I know you know what I mean, Sanzo-sama,” he murmured into the blonde’s ear. “Or has it been so long that you’ve forgotten how good it feels to have your come milked from your aching cock by your bottom’s hot, tight ass?” 

Gojyo’s dirty talk had quite the effect on the monk, and the redhead growled in pleasure when Sanzo’s hands tangled in his hair as the shorter man pulled him into a ravenous kiss. Without breaking the embrace, the hanyou shifted slightly and drew one of Sanzo’s legs higher, pulling an erotic cry from the blonde when his next thrust hit his prostate dead on. Finally nearing his limits, Gojyo tore away from the kiss and slipped a hand between them to unfasten the leather strap binding Sanzo’s cock. He swore he heard the priest whimper in relief, and as he felt his own balls tighten in response, he took hold of the shorter man’s dick and started to stroke. Seconds later, he heard another rough cry and felt a hot pulse of seed over his fist. Clenching his teeth and loosing a pleasured growl, Gojyo gave in to the tight muscles spasming around his engorged length, his nails biting slightly into Sanzo’s thigh as his come pulsed hard and fast into the monk’s body. Panting harshly, he held himself up on a trembling arm until his body relaxed from his rigor, and then he pulled out of the blonde and dropped down onto his back. “God _damn_!” 

Sanzo, of course, said nothing, and Gojyo let his eyes drift shut, only to open them again a couple of minutes later when he once again caught a whiff of nicotine in the cooling air. Before he could even ask, the blonde had tossed the Marlboros and his lighter to him, and after stretching lazily in the hay, the hanyou sat up and shook out a stick. “Thank _you_.” He smirked a bit around the cigarette. “Though, I think I was a good enough fuck to deserve more than one.” 

The priest snorted and Gojyo’s grin widened; though the blonde had turned his back to him, he’d heard the hint of amusement in the sound. His eyes narrowing in pleasure with his exhale, he watched Sanzo get up, feeling a mixture of sympathy and satisfaction when he saw the slight hobble to the shorter man’s step. However, his desire to live chased the fleeting thought of offering to help from his mind, and relaxing lazily while carefully keeping his cigarette away from the hay, he let the blonde gather his clothing and stoke up the fire himself. 

“Oi!” Gojyo yelped when he felt something cool and wet strike his abdomen, and wide crimson eyes snapped up to meet rather smug violet. “Get cleaned up and get your dick back in your pants, you perverted roach. It’s disgusting.” 

“You didn’t think it was so disgusting a few minutes ago,” he replied tartly as he peeled the wet material away from his skin, and then his mouth curved down into a scowl. “Sonovabitch! That’s my shirt!” He glared at the blonde, who was currently using the other half of the white wife-beater to cleanse himself. “Asshole,” he muttered as he turned to his bucket, and with a grimace, he started to wash with the piss warm water. Sanzo _had_ been the best lay he’d had in ages; he’d give the monk that much. But he’d been right earlier- there wasn’t anything cute about the blonde at all. 

~*~

“Sanzo!” 

“Gojyo? Sanzo?” 

“ _Sanzoooooo_!” 

Goku’s grating cry for his master brought Gojyo awake with a start, and blearily, he ran a hand over his eyes and sat up. Judging from the scant light that was coming into the barn, the sun hadn’t even broken over the horizon yet. “Fuck.” Scowling, he pushed the hay he’d covered himself with from his body, and then reached for his socks and boots. “We’re in here, baka saru!” he bellowed in return as he quickly finished dressing, and he turned his scowl onto Sanzo as he rose to his feet. “You could have answered him just as easily, you know!”

The blonde shrugged and took a drag from his cigarette, looking for all the world as if he’d just spent the night in some high class hotel instead of on a barn floor. The thought pissed Gojyo off even further for a moment, and then a smirk curved up his lips. He’d seen- hell, he’d _made_ the frigid bastard melt the night before. Sanzo could act as high and mighty, as _untouchable_ as he wanted, but Gojyo would always know differently now. The hanyou’s grin widened as he felt the two familiar auras drawing close to the barn. He didn’t have so much of a death wish that he’d tell even Hakkai what had happened, but he had to admit, it felt pretty damned good to have something to hold over Sanzo’s head for a change.

A soft, metallic click interrupted his gleeful thoughts, and Gojyo’s gaze dropped downward when he felt the press of the Smith and Wesson against his crotch. “Don’t even think about it, Kappa,” Sanzo growled, pushing the barrel harder against him, and then his lips curved up into a sadistic smirk when he saw the shock flit through Gojyo’s eyes. “I could tell what you were thinking just from that stupid, vapid expression. This changes nothing between us. I still call the shots, and you’re still just a pain in my ass. So, if you ever want to do it again-“ He nudged the gun hard against the slightly firming bulge, his smirk widening slightly at the pained grunt he got in response. “-You’ll remember that before doing anything stupid.” 

Gojyo gaped in stunned silence as Sanzo made his way to the door, and after a few seconds, he snapped his jaw shut and took off after him. He didn’t know if the priest meant with him or just in general, but he wasn’t about to risk finding out either way. “You got it, Sanzo- _sama_ ,” he drawled as the blonde slid open the bolt, and after dropping him a cheeky wink, he slid past him and stepped outside.

“Gojyo!” Hakkai hurried over to him, green eyes soft with relief. “You had us quite worried,” the healer said with a smile. “But I was fairly certain that you probably had found some sort of shelter for the night.” 

“Sanzo did, yeah,” he replied, snickering a bit when he heard the familiar crack of the harisen against Goku’s head, which brought an end to the teen’s incessant chatter. “It wasn’t so bad,” he admitted. “How did you and the saru end up doing?” He arched his brow when his friend gave a slightly uncomfortable chuckle, and then once again his jaw fell to the ground. “No fucking way!” 

“I’m afraid so,” Hakkai replied with a pitying smile. “The village is less than a quarter of a mile away through that small copse of trees. We spent the evening in a very comfortable inn, and the cooking was the best we’d had in ages.” He smirked a bit at the redhead. “It’s quite a shame, Gojyo. There was a rather flirtatious waitress who seemed just your type.” 

The hanyou pouted slightly as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. “Yeah, well-“ His gaze slid toward the blonde, and a small smile curved up his lips as he shrugged. “There’ll be other towns and other chicks,” he commented in a blasé manner that made Hakkai sigh and shake his head. 

“Really, Gojyo, you’re quite incorrigible.” 

“Thank you!” He gave the brunette a wink and a winsome grin, only to growl and rub his head a moment later. 

“Baka,” Sanzo muttered as he slid the harisen into his sleeve. “He didn’t mean it as a fucking compliment. “Now let’s go before I hear-“ 

“ _Hara hetta!_ ”

The priest scowled and pulled out his piece, firing a couple of shots in Goku’s direction. “I already told you, we’re heading back to the village now, so shut the hell up!” he yelled, and then he turned his back on the three of them, making his way up the trail Hakkai and the teen had broken during their search.

Gojyo snickered a bit as he fell into step behind the blonde. _’Looks like everything’s back to normal,_ he thought as they turned away from the rising sun and headed toward the town. A second later, Goku brushed past him, and the hanyou sighed inwardly when he realized that the saru was blocking his view of the monk’s ass. Alright. So maybe not _completely_ normal, but that was alright, too. After all, there were few things Gojyo liked more than shaking up the status quo now and then. He smiled. This most recent shift made the frigid conditions seem more tolerable- and not just the ones the weather was responsible for.


End file.
